


October 4th: Pumpkin Spice What?

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky has a breakfast surprise for Steve.





	October 4th: Pumpkin Spice What?

Now if Steve had been paying more attention on this particular morning, he might have noticed that there was a definite hint of mischief lurking around the edges of Sam's smile. 

As it was Steve's concentration moved from kissing Bucky good morning to the bowl of cereal in front of him, with little more than a wave of greeting in Sam's direction, who was making an appearance at their kitchen table after the former-Air Force man had arrived in the early hours of the morning to camp out in their guest room before heading over to Mama Wilson's later that day. 

If Steve had really been paying attention he might have even seen the suggestion of trouble brewing in Bucky's eyes but this was just another morning in the Barnes-Rogers' household, everything was in its place, nothing to be suspicious of.... right? 

Except at the first spoonful of cereal, it became clear that that wasn't the case.

"Erugh. What the fuck?!" 

Sam cracked immediately, dissolving into a flood of giggles, while Bucky held firm for a few seconds longer before joining him in the hysterics. 

Spoon still suspended in mid-air, mouth still full, Steve narrowed his eyes at his partner across the kitchen and growled, "Barnes, what is this?" 

Wiping tears from his cheeks and battling to calm himself, Bucky's response came a little breathless from his laughter, "Pumpkin spice cheerios!" Which only set both him and Sam off laughing even harder.

"Pumpkin spice... what?! Why?!"

"It's seasonal" Sam spluttered, now leaning heavily against Bucky's side. 

At this point, Steve seemed to realize that he still had a mouth full of the offending cereal and while most would have expected him to either swallow it reluctantly or to politely spit it out into a tissue, Steve Rogers prided himself on not doing what was expected of him and so instead he simply held the bowl up to his open mouth and let the half-chewed food fall back into it, all the while holding eye contact with Bucky whose nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Steve! Ew!"

"That was disgusting Rogers, I'm outta here" was Sam's departing cry as he left the kitchen. 

Sidling up to Steve, smirking lightly, Bucky nudged him with his elbow, "so, not a fan?"

In retaliation Steve grabbed the brunet around the waist, slinging him over his shoulder as he stood, before ruthlessly tickling the bottom of the former-Winter Soldier's fluffy sock-clad feet as he writhed and wriggled in place within Steve's iron grip. 

"Steve! Stop! I'm sorry! Steve!"

"Nope, no mercy, you messed with my cereal"

"Steve!"

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
